


Sanders Sims : Waiting for the End

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Mes traductions Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: ACAB, Alternate Universe, Except Patton, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Humor, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, he doesn't stay a cop long though, it's mostly fluff right now but the writer is a sadist so it might get very angsty later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: In a society where supernatural creatures try to fit in, Logan, a centuries-old vampire, is about to meet someone who will give him the will to live again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Mes traductions Sanders Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399039
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraGates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LyraGates).
  * A translation of [Sanders Sims : En attendant la fin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689962) by LyraGates. 



> *Author's note* : There aren't many french Sanders Sides fanfictions… So let's say there aren't ANY Sanders Sides fanfics based on a game of Sims on this website!  
> For those who know a little about the Sims universe, I'm about to tell a story that came to me while playing a Sanders Sides themed Sims 3 game ~  
> So don't be surprised if some of those misadventures remind you of this weird game ^^ Especially the Supernatural expansion-pack…  
> For those familiar with Thomas Sanders's web series, this is an alternate universe.  
> Okay, I rambled enough, enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> *Translator's note* : Hey! This is a fanfiction my wife wrote and I translated it! I'll relay all comments to her! You can also find it here on fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13703593/1/Sander-Sims-Waiting-for-the-end
> 
> She also commissioned the nice cover picture from Caffeinated Cryptid, make sure to go look at their art!

They say life is strange. How many times had Logan already had this thought? In 460 years of existence, he had seen some incredible things.

And today again was one of those nonsensical days. Yet nothing could have alerted him about what was about to happen. He had gotten out of bed at sunset, as usual, and had slowly wandered into his bathroom before getting dressed and picking up his old midnight blue coat. He simply noted it might be time to get a replacement when his finger poked out of the hole he had made the day before.

Logan didn't like wearing tattered clothes, always prim and proper was more his style. But throwing things away without repairing them was also contrary to his mindset. Unfortunately, his favorite dry-cleaning business had closed the year before and he didn't really know who else to trust his coat to…

It was so difficult to find good businesses these days… Well, he wasn't going to complain. According to the data, discrimination had been in decline for a few decades. And Logan knew he could always trust numbers. Those same numbers which urged him to only leave his house at night…

The young man combed his hair back in one precise gesture before putting the tool back in his pocket and pushing his apartment door.

It was already well into the night. He let out a slightly sad sigh. When was the last time he had dared to go read in the park in order to enjoy the sunlight?

He mentally shook himself, closed his door and vanished into the street shadows. His apartment was on the ground floor. It was a 300 square feet small earthbound space, almost entirely filled with books, a soft bed and a tiny bathroom. Even the small kitchen had been transformed into a library. He didn't need more… At least, that's what he told his friends. They all knew how difficult it was to rent a real apartment for people like him, so nobody insisted.

Slipping through the dark, Logan arrived at his destination after a few minutes. The red brick building was slightly withdrawn from town center, in one of those rarely well-attended neighborhoods. Normally, Logan would never set foot in this part of town… But what was still normal in his life?

He went through the door upon which the name of the lounge was displayed. "The Red Velvet Lounge".

The music sucked him in all at once. The dark and strangely haunting vibes. He walked up to the hot red counter and sat in his usual seat. "Evening, Logan," the bartender greeted him. "A coffee, as usual?"

"Hello Louis. Yes, please."

The pale-skinned man, eyes glistening in the dim light, turned to the coffee machine in order to serve his client when, from the back of the lounge, a sound erupted. The laughter, followed by what seemed to be the sound of a group playing pool, didn't trouble Logan in any way. He was used to how lively the Red Velvet could be. Instead, he waited for his coffee, scanning the room with his usual jaded eyes.

Eyes which suddenly fell on a small atypical group. "What are human children doing here?" he asked Louis when the man gave him his coffee.

"They're just curious. One of them even tried to order a glass of plasma, can you believe it? There is no respect these days…"

"It was always the case," Logan breathed, taking his first sip. "What did you tell them about the plasma?"

"That their fangs weren't long enough for me to serve them." As he spoke, the barman made a disapproving face, revealing his fangs. The human teenagers in the curious outing group started shaking when they saw him and some of them looked away.

"That's racist," Logan whispered as a joke.

A joke which tore a snicker from Louis. "We get a turn too," he commented as he walked away to serve a different client.

Logan couldn't hold it against his fellow vampire. Life wasn't easy for creatures of the night such as them. It was easy to become as bitter as Louis was. The thought tore another sigh from Logan. He remembered a time when Louis would dance on the lounge's dancefloor, flirting left and right with men and women. Humans and Vampires. Even a Werewolf, once! Where was this young man full of optimism? Probably lost with Logan's love of living…

The commotion at the back of the lounge got louder and a voice started to yell over the music as it grew closer to Logan. "Hey! Logan! Still carrying those fake glasses around?"

A vampire looking like he was in his forties walked away from his group of friends to take a seat next to Logan. He reached out for his glasses but Logan dodged expertly. "Still being noisy, Carter," he commented.

"Of course I am when I see something as stupid as a vampire wearing glasses! Are you trying to pass as human?"

"I like my face with them," the brunet just said as he finished his coffee.

The man named Carter just clicked his tongue before noticing the group of teen. "What are those bloodbags doing here? A courage test?"

"Stop calling them that," Logan reprimanded him. "That's even lower than them."

"Is it? Then how am I supposed to call five idiots trying to go unnoticed in a vampire lounge, two nights away from a full moon?"

"What about the full moon? You're not a wolf."

"Whatever, human wannabe! I don't come here to get looked at like a freak show! If they want a thrill, I'll show them a thrill!"

"Don't even think about it!" Louis had just returned to them. Arms crossed behind the counter, looking furious. "We have enough trouble without you giving us more."

"And children in a lounge at almost 11PM is normal? Don't they have a curfew?"

Logan was listening with half an ear. In a calm manner, he stood and walked to the lounge's bathroom.

"What do you mean, they're adults? You're kidding! Those IDs were definitely fake!"

The bathroom door muffled the sound of conversations and music. Logan washed his hands and looked at the old mirror in front of him. A face appeared in it. Not his, of course, vampires don't have a reflection. The almost ghostly apparition looked at Logan before vanishing, immediately replaced with letters on the glass.

_Coffee stains near the mouth on the right._

Logan grabbed a napkin from the sink and wiped the spot before getting a " _got it_ " from the magic mirror. He nodded his thanks before leaving.

Or at least trying to leave.

Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was that the music had been turned off. An unusual silence ruled the room. A silence which quickly revealed its reason.

A dozen human policemen, guns out, were standing in the middle of the dancefloor. And Logan was almost sure they weren't strippers…

"Nobody move. We're just taking the kids back and leaving," started the highest-ranked-looking one.

All the vampires present were staring at them with either anger or fear in their eyes. Logan spotted Louis in the back, hands above his head, trying to explain himself. "We didn't know they were underage! They showed me fake IDs!"

"And you couldn't check? It's obvious they are just teens," the policeman reprimanded him.

Louis had no words. But Logan could understand. What was he to say? That it was difficult for some vampires to estimate a person's actual age? That if he had kicked them out for no reason, he could have gotten a fine because nothing forbid humans from coming? No excuse would work. He just had to shut up and let it go. Maybe it wasn't fun, but whatever. That was the way things were. Whatever they said, it would be the words of supernatural creatures against the words of human law enforcement officers anyway…

"And why should we apologize when those twerps are the problem?"

Louis closed his eyes so hard he must be seeing stars. "Carter…"

"Why point your weapons at us? And even before that, why barge in with ten officers to take some frauds home? Do you need to be that many to scold some kids?"

"Sir, please stay out of this," the policeman ordered him categorically.

"Why? You're the ones barging in here and interrupting everything! You're even pointing guns at us for no reason!"

"Carter, do what the police says," Louis started. "I don't want to end up in jail because of you!"

"And why should _we_ be going to jail!?" Cartier cried. "This is unfair! It's discrimination!"

As the policeman was about to draw his weapon to point it at the vampire, Logan appeared behind him and slapped him on the back of his head. Then, his hand so quick it blurred, he blocked his mouth. "Please excuse him, officer. We'll make sure he stays in his place."

* * *

Logan let out a sigh even longer than the fifty past one. This day had started like any other day… So why did it have to end like this? Carter glared at him from his corner of the cell, like all of this was the brunet's fault. Logan didn't blame him. Carter had always been this way. Unable to live in a world so full of injustice. Hot-headed and loud-mouthed. But how could Logan blame him for saying out loud what he thought inside?

It was late into the night now, but Logan didn't know how long they were still going to have to stay in jail. The police had insisted to take them back as an example. Louis had almost had a heart attack. His boss was probably going to hear about it and he was going to get told off again.

Carter whined for the umpteenth time, standing from his uncomfortable seat so he could get closer to the bars. "Hey? How long are you gonna keep us here?"

Nobody answered. Nobody was on guard duty. They were alone.

Carter hit the bars in rage, shaking them.

"If you break it, they are going to fine you." Logan pulled a book from his coat's inner pocket. Thanks to the policeman who's searched him and decided to let him keep it.

"So what? We're going to spend the night here?"

"Probably, yes."

"You're kidding… Plus, they took my phone… As soon as I'm out of here, I'm telling everyone on social media and suing them!"

"Good luck." Logan opened the book where he had stopped the day before. _Chapter 7: Choosing the right fertilizer._

"And you? Are you just gonna sit there?"

"I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Tss!" Carter fell back down on his seat. "Things will never change if everyone thinks like you."

"How old are you, Carter? One hundred? Two?"

"One hundred and fifty."

"Mmm…" Logan turned the page without adding anything. Then, a sound broke the silence and the door to the cells' corridor opened.

A young man entered, curly caramel hair everywhere around his face making him look like a barely awake lion cub. A likeness exacerbated by the sleepy yawn he let out.

When he walked by them, the human jumped as he noticed their presence. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't see you there!"

Logan raised an eyebrow when the policeman apologized for no reason. He allowed himself a closer look. Eyes as blue as a cloudless sky and a firework of freckles everywhere from his cheeks to his neck.

Logan looked down in fear that the human might misinterpret his gaze. But he didn't seem to have noticed.

Carter stood and stepped up to the bars. "Hey! Get us out of here! We didn't do anything! You can't keep us prisoner."

"Well… Officially we're allowed to keep you here for 48 hours… But I didn't know we had detainees."

The human set his coffee mug with a picture of a dog on the desk in front of them and picked up a file with their case's details.

"Fucking racist cops," Carter grumbled as he went to sit back down.

Logan went back to his book. Too bad, this policeman did look nice.

The silence came back before the policeman grew agitated. He turned the pages in the file, biting his lip and playing with a lock of his hair.

Despite himself, Logan couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of his eye.

So, when he stood and walked up to the cell, a perturbed look in his eyes, the vampire stopped pretending to read and allowed himself to look up.

"Err… I'm not sure I understand why you are locked up in here…" he started.

"It's easy though," Carter almost spat at him defiantly. "We're vampires. That's the only reason."

"But…"

The policeman seemed lost. He was growing more and more agitated.

Then, without another word, he grabbed his keys and slid them in the lock. Opening the door for them.

Carter's eyes widened so much they could have popped out of his skull. And Logan wasn't any better.

"I'm so sorry about my coworkers! There must have been a mistake! In any case, you didn't do anything that warranted you staying here."

Logan was hesitant to move. So Carter was the first one on his feet. "Do you have our stuff?"

"Yup, right here!"

The policeman turned his back without another question and went to pick up a small box close to the desk. Carter glanced at Logan before shrugging. Then he stepped out and picked up his wallet and phone before exiting through the door at the end of the corridor.

"Sorry again for the inconvenience," the policeman continued, handing Logan his phone through the cell's door. "You can leave now."

Logan closed his mouth he had opened and stood as well to walk up to him. The human was shorter than him by a foot. Yet nothing showed a trace of apprehension at being so close to a vampire. Logan pushed his glasses up his nose to try and ground himself, and took his phone.

"Ah! I forgot to ask your friend to sign the exit slip! Darn… I'm going to get scolded…"

"Will you be okay?" Logan asked.

"Yes, yes! Don't worry, I'm new so they're used to my mistakes," he laughed.

His laughter shook the vampire a little more.

He followed the little man to the office and signed his slip.

"Thank you!" the policeman almost sang. "Do you want me to walk you home? There is no one else to watch here!"

"Uh…" Logan hesitated, still a little suspicious. But the policeman's smile, so pure and simple, eventually made him let down his guard. "Sure, why not."

"Perfect! After all, it's late, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on the way!" He picked up his tiny leather bag and came back to Logan, ready to follow him.

"Won't you get in trouble for abandoning your post?"

"Oh no, not at all! I came here to try to nap in the first place! Nothing ever happens on my shifts."

Logan caught himself thinking that wasn't very professional but he didn't say anything. The policeman walked him home all while talking to him.

It had been a while since Logan had last walked this way, making small talk in the town's streets. The streets themselves seemed bright to him in that moment. He was almost disappointed when he reached his apartment.

"Well, I'm gonna go. It was really nice to speak with you, Logan!"

"Thank you, officer."

"Ah! Call me Patton! I'd rather that!" Then his phone rang and he quickly checked who it was. "Shoot! I need to go! See you later, Logan!"

"See you… later?" Logan wondered, watching him trotting away. What did he mean by "see you later"? Patton thought they would meet again? Then Logan realized he liked that thought. So he repeated louder for the other to hear from down the road he had already reached. "See you later, Patton!"


	2. First time at the Red Velvet?

Two years had passed since Patton and Logan first met. And many things had happened consequently. They had made it a habit to meet up every week. Logan would pick Patton up at the end of his shift and they would walk together, chatting. Then, they had started planning outings together. Then, they had met up more and more often. Until one day, Patton had said goodbye to the vampire with a small kiss… reeeeal close to his lips…

That day, their relationship had taken a new turn. And now, they were soon going to celebrate their first couple's anniversary.

Dating Patton had radically changed Logan's life. He had gone back to a daytime lifestyle, walking the streets under the sun, although he still tried to hide his skin, way too pale to be human, as much as possible.

Today too, he was waiting for the end of Patton's shift at 6 PM. Sitting in the park in front of the police station, a science book in his hands, he was enjoying nature, and the peace of a late afternoon.

Sitting in the shade of a tall tree, he had taken his coat off. It was too hot to wear it now anyway. Summer was slowly coming, and with it, the looks of people at him, wondering why he was hiding under so many layers of clothing. Whatever, he rather endure the fleeing glances of people realizing he was a vampire than rude curious stares.

As he was reaching the most interesting chapter, a voice rose him from his reading. "Logan! Oh, it _is_ you!"

Logan looked up at Louis, the Red Velvet Lounge's barman. "Louis! Hello! It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

The young vampire walked up to the bench with a big smile. "Nah, just a couple dozen months. So? What's up?"

"I started living by day again."

"I can see that. Any particular reason to this change?"

"Yes… I am dating someone," he said, trying very very hard to hide the slight embarrassment it gave him. He wasn't going to blush for such a prudish reason!

"Oooh~" Louis started to coo. "And will I have the honor to meet the lucky guy or gal somenight?"

"Uh… Yes…" Logan gave him a tense smile. He himself wasn't sure why he had never taken Patton to the Red Velvet… Or anywhere else, actually. He never had any trouble taking him to his apartment though, or going to Patton's (which wasn't much larger than his, by the way…).

Louis laughed before speaking in a light tone again. "I swear, I'll manage not to steal them away from you!" he laughed. "Or embarrass you."

He winked at him. But his last sentence seemed to suddenly open Logan's eyes. Not the one about Louis "stealing" Patton away, Logan knew he could trust his boyfriend's love. But the one about being embarrassed. It was half-true. Logan was _scared_ of sharing too much with Patton. When they were together, Patton didn't see him as "Logan, the vampire". He saw much more. He saw the Logan who loved science, the one who got stressed when one of his book wasn't in the right spot and who liked to relax in calm places with Patton on his legs as he ran his fingers through his hair…

What was his point again?... Ah, yes. Patton. Patton didn't care that Logan was a vampire… But consequently, Logan had started acting "human". Even if the differences between humans and vampires were not exactly excessive… For example… Logan had never asked Patton if he could bite him. It wasn't like he didn't want to though. But Logan was doing his best to… Hide as many "vampire things" as he could with Patton. Because he didn't want Patton to see him as nothing but a vampire…

"Well, I gotta go," Louis rushed. "I'm opening the bar tonight. Come over sometime, I miss my favorite client, you know?"

And the blond vampire left, blowing him a humorous kiss.

Logan remained still for a moment, lost in thoughts. He also missed his friends from the Red Velvet… And since Patton had move to town a few months before they first met, he hadn't really had time to make friends other than his coworkers, much to his despair…

That's when Logan's vision was blocked by two playful hands. "Guess who?"

"Mmm… A tiny freckled policeman?" Logan asked, playing along.

"I'm not tiny!" Patton protested, putting his hands away and watching his boyfriend from behind the back of the bench he was sitting in. "You're the one that's too tall!"

A smile bloomed on Logan's lips. "Oh, I apologize, my adorable boyfriend. Would you like me to keep sitting down?"

"Yes." And Patton kissed him from above. Logan's smile widened even more when they separated. Patton ran his hand tenderly over Logan's cheek. "It's so cute, when you smile like that I can see your little fangs!"

Logan's cheeks suddenly reddened and he sat up to escape Patton's embrace.

"Ooooh~" the human continued, relentless. "Am I making you blush?"

"Falsehood! I don't blush!"

"Really? Then why are you hiding?" Patton was laughing loudly at the brunet's embarrassment, not realizing he himself was red as a cherry.

Logan tried to regain his composure. Really… It was as if Patton had a wonderful power over him. A power that took away all his fears and doubts.

Turning around suddenly, Logan took advantage of his height to catch the smaller man and kiss him deeply. "Patton… Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Mmm…? Yess, of course. Anything in mind?"

"I think so. I believe it's time for you to meet my friends."

* * *

Patton was bouncing off the walls, he wanted to jump up and down and look at everything his blue eyes could reach. Logan couldn't keep away the smile blooming on his lips as he watched him act this way.

They were walking down the street that led to the Red Velvet. They met less and less people as they advanced. This, plus the night that was really falling on them, and they soon could barely see a thing. Well, mostly Patton. Logan didn't really have trouble with the lack of light.

"We're there." In front of them was the Red Velvet's red neons displayed above the metal door. Patton had stars in his eyes.

"I had heard of this lounge but I didn't think I would ever go there…"

"Why not?" Logan asked. "I mean… Nothing keeps humans from coming…"

Patton shook his head left and right without losing his smile. "No, but it's one of the only places where supernatural creatures can have peace. So I was scared of bothering everyone…"

Logan melted at his boyfriend's answer and took his hand. "You are with me, you won't bother anyone." And praying that this sentence was true, he pushed the heavy door.

The inside was the same as usual. Only the music, playing a trendy tune, was different from the last time he was there. Once more, Patton was opening his eyes wide as if he wanted to make sure he memorized every single detail.

However, when they entered, eyes turned their way immediately and some conversations stopped. Logan a few surprised gazes going from him to Patton. Then stopping on their joined hands, they eventually went back to what they were doing.

Logan breathed. Okay, the first step had been done and nobody was dead. Perfect.

"Logan!" Louis called from behind the bar.

They walked up to him and sat on the barstools. "Hello Louis. This is Patton. Patton, meet Louis…"

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Patton said excitedly, offering his hand for the barman to shake. "You're a friend of Logan's, right?"

"Right… We've been friends for what, now… 400 years?" He wiped his hand on his apron and shook Patton's hand.

"412 I believe," Logan rectified.

The blond vampire seemed to count them up quickly in his head before nodded approvingly. "Still as good with numbers, Log," he laughed.

"So it's a little like you were childhood friends," Patton commented with a smile. "You must have so many stories about Logan!"

"Patton!" the vampire exclaimed.

"Oh yes! You have no idea! Here, it reminds me of that time he wanted to ask a baker for a French baguette, 60 years ago…"

"LOUIS!"

"He didn't use the right money and gave her pennies from the Middle Ages! She thought they were fake and tried to call the cops."

"You promised not to talk about it again! And Patton, stop laughing! I was tired, okay?"

But Patton was already teary-eyed, imagining his boyfriend making that kind of mistake which wasn't like him at all.

The discussion continued vividly. They both ordered a drink, Patton ordered a lemonade and Logan hesitated for a long while.

Then he took the leap.

"An A positive, please," he ordered, trying not to meet Patton's gaze.

"Sure," was Louis's only response before he started preparing their orders.

A short silence fell upon the couple. Very short, in fact, because Patton was not the kind to let silence settle. "It's the first time I'm going to see you drink blood, Logan." No, he was more the kind the put both feet in his mouth.

"Is… Does it bother you if I have some?"

"No, not at all! On the contrary!" He let out this tiny laugh that always flustered Logan. "I was just wondering when you would be ready to take that step. I'm glad you decided to open yourself a little more to me…"

Louis came back with Patton's sparkling glass and Logan's opaque container. Airtight metal containers with also metal straws. Yes, when you drink blood, you don't complain about the taste of metal. "Do enjoy it, your donor did their last transfusion this week. I'll find you a new one later."

"They're dead?" Patton asked innocently.

"No, they just aged out of giving blood," Louis explained. "Here, we're very careful about the origin of our products. The person who gave us this one had been a long-time donor for almost twenty years now."

"Oh! And how do we give our blood for this?"

There was a short silence between the two vampires. Louis glanced at Logan who skillfully avoided meeting his eyes, just sipping his blood. "Um… Generally, the town hall gives out forms to fill… But in your case it might not be possible…"

"Why?"

Logan squirmed a little in his seat. "No, no, he can."

That answer seemed to shock Louis. His eyes widened large and he let out, slightly too loud: "You still haven't bit him?!"

And as if it just wanted to add to Logan's unease, the music chose that exact moment to end. There was a small second of stillness that felt like all the long-fanged heads in the lounge were staring at him.

He was probably as red as his drink.

"Louis! You… I… Quiet!"

"Sorry," his friend apologized immediately. "It's just… I mean, you told me you've been together for almost a year so I thought…"

"Logan never asked me anything like that," Patton suddenly explained. "I thought he wanted to take his time. Or that my blood didn't interest him…"

"No! I mean, yes! Your blood does interest me, it's just… I didn't know how to bring up the subject."

"Oh." Patton's face lit up with a huge smile. "Well, now the subject has been brought up! So, what's the problem with my blood?"

"Oh, it's not your blood. It's just that Logan is a pure blood vampire so…"

"Louis… If you don't mind, I would like to explain it myself."

Louis laughed, not offended in the least. "Go ahead, Don Juan! But don't dodge the topic this time!"

And he disappeared at the end of the counter. Logan turned to Patton. "So… As Louis said, I am a pure blood. That means my family has been only composed of vampires for several generations, now. In practice, that means I live longer than a "half-blood" vampire, as they say. Louis, for example, comes from a pure blood family on his mother's side but his father was a witch… Anyway, the big difference is mostly about our… Chalices…"

"Oh! I know that word! It's when a vampire chooses a non-vampire as their exclusive donor, right?"

"Right. Half blood vampire can't exactly have one. But pure bloods can. In practice, drinking a person's blood marks them, and it prevents other vampires from drinking from this same donor…"

"Oooh… I get it! That's why Louis said I couldn't give my blood! Because, if you had drank it, then nobody else could have had it, right?"

"Yes… I don't really choose to mark a donor or not… That's just the way it is… In addition, the longest the pure blood lineage, the stronger the mark is. For example, this blood…" He showed his container. "Even if I never met the donor in person, just drinking their blood in a glass is enough to mark them. Nobody here could drink it, even if they were forced to. It's quite a selfish concept… But I don't have a say in it."

Patton nodded, taking the information in. He took another sip of his lemonade before looking up at his boyfriend again. "And you would like to drink my blood."

Logan almost choked on his drink.

"I'm offering because I'm afraid you might never ask otherwise," Patton laughed. "And since your donor has retired from blood-giving…"

"You don't need to force yourself for me!" Logan exclaimed. "Louis said he would find a new donor for me! I'm 462, you can imagine that after so many years, I'm used to switching donors!"

"I know, and since it's been two years we've known each other, you can imagine I am not saying that because I feel forced to."

Silence fell upon them again before Logan allowed himself to smile. Really… What good deed could he have done to deserve to date a person as exceptional as Patton? His smile infected his boyfriend who missed his straw and spilled some lemonade on his T-shirt. "Oh, darn!"

Logan watched as the love of his life tried to wipe himself with his own sleeve before grabbing some napkins for him and helping in an enamored gaze.

"I'm gonna go fix that in the bathroom… Where do I go? Ah, thanks!"

Logan watched as Patton walked away to the bathroom before Louis approached quietly. "Well… What a pretty sight."

"What do you mean?"

"Carter's new haircut. I mean you, of course! Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Please finish that thought."

"Patton," Louis replied. "I admit I guessed your boyfriend wasn't a vampire when you told me you were living in the daytime again… But I'm glad. He seems like a great guy. And you look so good together! I haven't seen you sigh even once since you walked through that door! Aaaah, love~"

"That's an exaggeration! I don't sigh that often!"

"This past century, you did! Sometimes, I felt like I was facing an electric fan!"

"Nonsense…"

Louis leaned over the bar. "Hey. I'm glad you found someone who gave you the will to live again."

"What about you? When will I meet your new girlfriend? Or boyfriend."

"Pff… He would need to come back to the lounge for that… You and him both completely abandoned me!"

Logan frowned before his eyes widened in surprise. "No! Carter? You like Carter?"

"It's called 'having a crush'! And to answer you, of course I'm crushing on Carter! I've been for almost seven years now! And here I thought Carter was the only idiot who couldn't see all my efforts to flirt with him… I'm disappointed, Log…"

Logan laughed heartily before finishing his drink. "And why is your prey not coming to the lounge anymore?"

"You don't know? He spends his days in the city hall, he wants to work in politics."

"Seriously?!"

"Logan?" Patton's panicked voice immediately drew away the vampire's attention as he turned to him. He was standing by the bathroom door, holding it half-open. "I… I think I offended the mirror…?"

"What? How?" Logan asked, joining him.

"I don't know… I fixed my hair real quick, then a face appeared, crying, inside the glass, and said I was stealing his job…"

Louis burst out laughing and went inside the bathroom to calm down the poor magic mirror, and Logan patted Patton's back, the man moping about managing to make an object cry. If someone had told him before, he wouldn't have believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note : I struggled SO MUCH with the vocabulary in this chapter, so I really hope it makes sense!! I'm open to criticism!


	3. Things to celebrate

"Patton, hurry up. I do not want to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Patton exclaimed, having stopped petting the little dog under its old lady of an owner's fond gaze. The young policeman ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand when he reached him. He could feel his lover's stress even if he was still showing such a serious and focused face. "Breathe, Lo," the younger man tried to reassure him.

"I do not need to breathe in order to live."

"That's not what I meant, you're too tense."

"And whose fault is that?" The vampire climbed the stairs to their town's school, making a conscious effort not to pull on his lover's arm too much, not wanting to hurt him.

Said lover tilted his head to the side, looking like he didn't understand. "Someone made you tense?" He asked innocently.

"Yes! The person who decided to send my resume here and who got me this stupid job interview!"

"… But that's me! You're not happy I did? I thought you'd be happy! You told me you always dreamed of teaching again!"

"I know, I…" Logan stopped at the door. He let out a long sigh before turning to Patton. "It's not against you, Patton. I know you meant well… But ever since supernatural creatures had to get registered, it has been very difficult for us to find humans ready to hire us. Coming here is a waste of time, the human parents will never want a vampire as a teacher."

"But… But you wanted it so much when you learned they were hiring… If _I_ had kids, I would want you to teach them!"

Logan allowed himself to smile sadly. A smile which seemed to break Patton's heart.

"Plus, they called you for an interview!"

"I know, that's why I'm here."

"To take a chance!" Patton exclaimed with renewed hope.

"No, because the circumstances are forcing me to." And Logan started walking again into the building, his hand still in Patton's.

The couple walked to the student services office, then they were led to the principal's office where they waited on the chairs in the corridor. Logan remarked to himself that this was where children caught disobeying ended up. And although he knew perfectly well there wasn't a chance for him to be hired, he couldn't help feeling his heart sinking inside his chest.

Patton was right, he dreamed of teaching again. Through his 463 years of existence, he had taught in over 30 different establishments. But it was another time. One when he had to be careful not to show his vampire nature in order not to be hunted down. When he had to vanish and change lives before humans started wondering why he wasn't aging at the same rate as them. It was the price to pay when you lived among humans. But today, things were much different… And just as difficult in a way.

"Mister Sanders?"

A man who must have been the principal, rather tall and beefy, slightly overweight and wearing a stern face with a bald head, was waiting at the office door. Logan stood and shook his hand before the principal invited him in, glancing at Patton who stayed in the corridor waiting.

"Please sit down," the principal asked, showing him a chair in front of his desk.

Logan sat, his back nice and straight because even though he knew this interview wouldn't result in anything, he wasn't about to act rude.

"So… I did receive your resume, Mister Sanders," the principal started, pointing at a two-inches thick document sitting in front of him. "And I will admit I was quite surprised at so much content."

"When you live as long as I have, you get to earn a lot of experience," Logan explained. "To be perfectly honest as well… This is the first time I have ever used my entire resume for a job application."

"Yes, I believe I can understand why…" There was a short silence during which Logan remained completely unfazed. "Very well," the principal continued. "I will be honest with you, you are a thousand times qualified for this job, there is no doubt about it. But above your competences and experience, I would also like to know about your motivations for working in a… Well, a school not specialized in supernatural creatures."

"Whether it is a private school for supernatural creatures or not doesn't really matter. What I am interested in is teaching. And to be perfectly candid, I am more used to 'classic human' subjects than supernatural-focused ones."

"Specialized schools don't have the same subjects?" the principal inquired."

"No." Logan hesitated a while about telling more. He who had grown in a pure blood family had one day discovered a world completely different on the human side. It was when he was 50, when he had met Louis. Together, they had started working undercover, learning more and more and eventually (for Logan) teaching back all this knowledge. This was what he lived for. Learning and teaching.

The principal and him talked for a long while, about his experiences, his motivations, etc. Then more personal questions were thrown into the mix. "Are you married?" the principal asked.

"In a relationship. With the man waiting outside."

The principal looked up from his notes and glanced at him. Logan didn't comment. Simple curiosity or homophobia, he didn't care, he already knew the man in front of him wouldn't give him the job and was just trying to satisfy his own curiosity. He was used to it. Once, Carter had intervened in the middle of one of his job interviews in the 90's. Logan could still remember. The interview had happened in a lounge because the employer didn't want to let a vampire into the company building, and when the young vampire had realized that man had been making a mockery of Logan (and that Logan was letting him) he had almost killed everyone in the room.

Which just goes to show that, even if Carter could seem like a complete fool, he was an even bigger fool when his friends were at stake…

As Logan let his thoughts wonder, the principal kept taking notes. "And do you live near the school?"

"No, I live in the grey district."

"Ah… That's pretty far away… Do you have a car?"

"No, I don't… Well, I can always run to school. Even with the speed limits, that would only be 10 to 15 minutes on foot."

His sentence seemed to blow the principal's mind before the man remembered vampires were indeed known for their speed. He eventually composed himself enough to continue. "I see… Well, I believe I have everything I wanted to know. What about you?"

"I do have a question, actually. Your school isn't mixed, is it?"

"It is, we accept all children, no matter their gender."

"No, I mean, you don't accept supernatural children, so there was no reason to…"

"We do accept them."

Logan blinked, not expecting that answer.

"Although, right now, no supernatural child has enrolled yet," the principal continued. "We are working on an integration program."

"You… But then… Is that why you approved my application?"

"Yes, and no. It certainly would be a plus and it would allow future supernatural children to feel more at ease if they have a teacher they can identify to, but it's mostly and above all else your resume which led me to call you back."

"… I apologize."

"What for?"

"I didn't come here thinking I will get a real interview. I believed it was just a distraction to you."

"A distraction? You thought I would have made you come here only to make fun of you?!"

"… I had bad experiences in the past."

"Should I take it you weren't serious during this interview?" the principal asked in a darker voice.

"No." Logan frowned like he had just been insulted. "I make it a point to always remain professional."

There was a moment of silence, then, surprising the vampire, the principal burst out in a fit of hearty and loud laughter. "Bwouhahaha! Well, I can see you are quite the responsible one! I'm starting to really like you!"

Logan wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh as well or not so he remained still in his chair, totally lost.

The principal stood and walked up to him. Logan also stood reflexively and shook the main the man presented to him. "Yes," the principal continued. "I believe my establishment needs a person like you! I was enchanted to meet you, Mister Sanders. I will send you the administrative papers within the week!"

"The admi… Wait, what?"

"You're hired!"

* * *

Patton raised his virgin cocktail and laughed with the others as the glasses clinked enthusiastically.

They had all gathered at the Red Velvet to celebrate the recent events.

Patton had just gotten promoted, Logan had been hired as a primary school teacher, and Carter had gotten into city hall as Deputy Mayor.

Obviously, their town wanted to give Supernaturals more visibility, much to the vampires' glee. Louis as well was cheering for theses news by drinking with them, having finished his shift.

The four friends laughed and bickered in a friendly way (especially Carter who liked being heard) attracting gazes and benevolent smiles from the other clients in the lounge.

Even among the clients, you could see changes. Although humans were still pretty rare, other Supernaturals had started making a habit of coming here. There were two werewolf packs hanging around the pool table, a group of fairy roommates who'd come for the music, as well as two mermaids sitting at the counter, their heads in magic water bubbles.

"Today, Deputy Mayor, tomorrow Mayor, and after tomorrow Leader of the Free World!" Carter yelled, emptying his alcohol shot.

"And to think you are going to have to wear a suit…" Louis sighed. "I love a man in uniform."

"If you want, I'll put it on tomorrow night, just for you!"

Carter's volume had always been a little higher than the rest, but now that he had gone through a few drinks, it had become almost incontrollable. Logan watched as his childhood friend feasted his eyes on the young vampire, wondering when the barman was going to take the leap. Because it was obvious Carter would never notice the attention Louis gave him.

As Patton smiled like an angel, Logan brought his gaze back to his boyfriend. The alcohol in his cocktail was starting to heat up his cheeks and send tingles up his fingertips. When the chestnut-haired beauty met his eyes, Logan gave him a smile way more drunk than he would have liked. And his lover's laughter in that instant twisted his guts into knots. The vampire suddenly stood and leaned closer to him and his mouth, dominating him with his entire height. His arms wrapped around the policeman's body and picked him up effortlessly.

"Wah!"

The absolutely adorable exclamation from the younger man sounded like an invitation to him and he sat him back down on him as he sat down on his chair himself. Patton close to him, sitting on his lap, he held him a little tighter while still trying not to hurt him.

Patton laughed an umpteenth time, his freckles eaten by the crimson color taking over his cheeks. "Lo… I think you had a little too much to drink."

"That's possible."

"How many drinks?"

Behind him, he felt his lover stop. Patton guessed way too easily that he was trying to rewind through the evening despite Carter and Louis who had just grabbed each other by the waist and were screaming the song that was playing currently, asking Louis's coworkers to turn the sound up. Then, his favorite vampire's head fell back on the young policeman's neck along with a sigh. "Too many…"

Patton felt a shiver run through him as he felt Logan's hot breath on his skin. He then pulled back a little and turned himself so he could meet the dark blue eyes. "Maybe we should start getting home?"

"But… What about Louis and Carter?"

Patton glanced at their friends. Louis had just grabbed Carter's butt without him realizing what his "friend" was doing, more focused on his negotiation for the lounge to play songs from a very popular cartoon studio.

"I think they'll be okay…"

Patton had barely finished his sentence when Louis grabbed Carter by the collar to force him forward and kiss him passionately. The clients of the lounge catcalled them encouragingly and one of Louis's coworkers grabbed the locker room's key to start guiding the brand new couple there, as they seemed way too drunk to realize they were still in public.

Patton's cheeks flushed even darker as he grabbed his jacket and the brand new coat he had offered Logan to celebrate his new job.

The human and the vampire ended up in the cold of the nightly streets, walking slightly in zigzags for Logan as he tried to sober up.

It was hand in hand that they arrived at Logan's apartment and that the vampire, finally conscious enough of his actions, could open the door and offer for Patton to come in.

It wasn't the first time Logan and Patton spent a night together. In general, it happened more at the policeman's place because he just had to push all his stuffed toys off the bed. Not that Logan's apartment was smaller or less welcoming (they both lived in actual broom closets!) but the vampire had stacked books methodically absolutely everywhere which made moving a little more… technical.

Their coats hung on the coat-hanger, they went and laid down on the bed. Patton half-laying on Logan, the vampire's arms like a blanket over his heart, his head on his chest. They remained like this a while, the vampire savoring the tender sound of a beating heart under his hands.

"I'm so happy for you, Logan," Patton breathed quietly. "Happy and proud."

"It's thanks to you that I could get this job," the vampire replied. "I would have never dared to send them my application…"

"Maybe, but you're the one who shone during the interview!"

Logan smiled, like he always did when Patton encouraged or complimented him. He started running a distracted hand through those brown curls, so soft.

"Say, Patty… Can I… Drink your blood…?"

The end of his sentence was so quiet he wondered if the human actually heard. But his immediate response proved him wrong. Patton shot up and turned to his lover, stars in his eyes. "Really? Oh, Logan… I thought you'd never ask!"

Patton threw himself at Logan for a hug filled with tears of joy. Tears which Logan didn't know how to react to, arms hanging at his sides hesitantly, he eventually patted his lover's back. "You… Is that a yes?"

Patton sat up, a pleased smile on his face, then, gently pulling on Logan's hand to encourage him up, he unbuttoned his sky blue shirt a little to give the vampire full access and opened his arms wide like a child asking for a hug.

The vampire seemed to hesitate for a long while, then, slowly drawing close to the skin sprinkled in thousands of brown stars, he looked straight into the other's lighter eyes. "If there is anything wrong, don't think twice before asking me to stop."

"Oki!"

Logan nodded, then leaned closer to the naked shoulders. His cheeks were as red as Patton's. He started by inhaling his lover's sweet and delicate scent, his breath running over the shivering skin. He ran a gentle comforting hand through the brown locks, then he started.

Patton's entire body tensed when he felt the fangs sink into his flesh. Pressing closer against Logan like he was finding refuge in his arms, he grabbed the black shirt and held tight. After the first pain, he could feel the vampire start to drink. And strangely, with each tiny gulp, he could feel all the love and kindness his lover was offering him. A feeling so strong and intoxicating, that started to heat up his entire body, like it was sending electricity through his own blood and making his heart race.

This moment which only lasted a few seconds turned Patton into Logan's Chalice. He felt like Logan's scent was suddenly filling his nose and flooding his entire being. A scent of ornate books and parchment. A scent melting into his own as they mixed together. Becoming one.

Logan pulled his fangs back and started licking the tiny puncture marks to make it heal faster, making Patton's whole body shiver again. "Is everything okay?" the vampire asked, his lips still against his skin.

Patton nodded, his throat too tight from emotion to express himself right now. Tears of happiness were running down his smile.

Logan nuzzled his lover's neck, his heart swollen and his soul full. Since when had he not felt this satisfied? With his free hand, he caressed his lover's ribs before pulling up the corner of his shirt. Slowly, his palm started touching the smooth skin and running up his chest…

Patton jumped so hard he scared Logan. He pulled back like he'd been burned.

"You… uh… you want… ah… okay…" Patton stuttered, looking cross-eyed at his lover and the bed, searching for something to look at, panicked, his face scarlet.

"I… Sorry!" Logan apologized. "I've been too far, I should have asked first!"

"Wh-No, that's not it! It's just… Aaaaaaaah!" Patton caught his face between his hands, scaring his boyfriend even more as he remained with his hands in the air, unsure of how to react. "It's just…" Patton continued. "You never seemed interested by that so… I thought you were asexual or something…"

"I… No, not at all. I just wanted… I don't know… To go slowly… To enjoy it and…"

The incontrollable laughter which started to make Patton gasp didn't help the vampire calm down in the least. The human took a deep breath before letting his hands fall back down and offering Logan his most wonderful smile. His head tilted slightly, embarrassed but happy. "You don't have to apologize, Logan, you wanted to take your time."

"… I just forgot 'my time' was longer than yours… I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"A little…" Patton whispered, trying really hard not to hide his face from embarrassment again. "But I loved every second spent with you waiting for you to be ready."

"Then… Do you…" The vampire's eyes slid over his lover's demanding body before Patton opened his arms like a child again, his head tilted, too ashamed to look into his eyes.

" _I_ am ready…"

His behavior broke Logan who felt his heart tighten in his chest. A kind smile on his face as red as his lover's, he crawled closer to unbutton the younger man's shirt. Patton stayed still, not really knowing what was going to happen after that night. And intoxicated by the heartbeats Logan could hear, the vampire continued where he had stopped.

And their scents, bodies and souls bonded in love.

* * *

**_Bonus!_ **

* * *

Carter woke up the next day with the worst hangover in 153 years of existence.

Moaning as he turned in bed, he was brutally woken up when he realized… this wasn't his bed. Not recognizing the scent or the inside of the bedroom he was in, he tried sitting up in bed to remember how he got here.

At least he tried sitting up. The first thing he felt and was terrified by was that he was completely naked. And the second thing… was the unknown arm across his chest.

"Oh fuck, why did I do now…"

Mentally insulting himself, he pulled up the corner of sheets covering last night's conquest. If there was one thing he didn't need right now, it was a lady he had to deal with. Although he was probably just as wrong as her, he was going to have to apologize, say he'd made a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again and…

But as the covers revealed a head of blond locks, Carter recognized the face of the last person he was expecting to find in his bed.

Louis.

And that's the moment his stupid brain chose to replay the past evening on loop… and not just that. He remembered all the times Louis had acted close, at the limit of flirting or seducing, before realizing that… Oh shit… Louis had actually been flirting with him for years! And he hadn't realized anything?!

"He's going to kill me…" He said, trying to get out of bed.

Waking up so fast it could have been a jumpscare, Louis opened his eyes and caught Carter by the shoulders to pin him down on the bed. Riding him without giving him any opportunity to escape, the vampire's eyes fell on Carter and he hissed like a snake: "And where do you think you're going, my dear little prey?"

And if Carter realized something that day, it was that nobody could stand between Louis and his crush… Not even him.


End file.
